Je vous aime plus que je pensais
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: De algo estoy muy segura de que a ti te amo como no amé a nadie, que contigo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida...pero llegar a tal límite de poder besar a un...ahora tendré que aceptar que te vas y tal vez no te vuelva a ver...One-shot de BUTCHXBELLOTA es el primero que hago de ellos, es muy linda y a la vez trágica...¿Reviews?


**Bloss: Hola...**

**Jamber. Que te pasa? *preocupado***

**Bloss: Ah! nada no es nada ^^**

**Jamber: Ah! Ok *inseguro* **

**Bloss: Bueno este One-shot se lo dedico al animalito que me acompaño en estos días cuando estaba muerta del miedo Arigato! y espero que les guste a ustedes!**

**Jamber: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen solo los secundarios bla,bla,bla,etc **

* * *

Hoy mi mamá me despertó a las cinco de la mañana para ir a la escuela no me viera molestado tanto, ni le hubiera gritado si no fuera que hoy es ¡DOMINGO! por Dios, se nota que no les basta por hacernos la vida imposible de Lunes a Viernes dejándonos tareas, proyectos, exámenes, etc, no quería salir en serio que no pero lo tengo que hacer ya que es para nota y es la mitad de mi promedio para el boletín, cuando salí de mi casa mi mamá me dio cinco dolares para el taxi y me dijo:

_-Ten mucho cuidado cuando lo paras, en las noticias salió que raptaron a una niña como de tu edad, para uno que no este ni un señor nadie solo el taxista y tu, bueno ahora vete que vas a llegar tarde y me cerró la puerta _

Me quede quieta por un largo pero largo tiempo frente a la puerta, si tanto es así entonces por que no me llevó ella y luego me fui,Ok! lo aceptó soy una chica ruda, fuerte, que no muestra sus sentimientos, casi todos los niños me tienen miedo, soy fría, pero aceptemolos y aunque odie admitirlo en este instante tengo miedo son las cinco y cinco de la mañana la calle está desierta, no hay ningún alma en pena, ni siquiera un fantasma ¡ALGO! vamos cálmate no te va a pasar nada, absolutamente nada,como no había taxi agarré un bus, al bajarme del bus pase el peor susto de mi vida, al bajarme del bus me salta un perro negro, con manchas chocolates en las piernas y unos ojos azules, de milagro no me caí, iba a gritar, sentí como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, mire al perro y díganme loca pero en su carita se veía que estaba arrepentido, le sobe la cabeza...

-No te preocupes...-le dije con la voz quebrada-...Es solo que me asustaste un poco...-el perrito se paro en dos patas y era de mi tamaño, me puso su hocico en mi cuello, su nariz me daba un poco de cosquilla y estaba fría, no lo sé pero lo abrace y empece a llorar, realmente estaba asustada, tenía miedo, no me importaba si el que llegara me mirara como si estuviera loca, ya no me interesaba solo quería llorar, quitarme ese miedo y sentirme segura y por alguna razón con ese perrito me sentía así, nos quedamos un rato así, luego el me lamió todo mi cachete derecho-Jajaja...basta me haces cosquillas- le dije sonriendo un poco, al menos ya no estaba tan asustada, pero luego me entristeció la idea de que me tenía que ir y que el perrito se iba a quedar, no lo miré sabía que si lo hacía le iba a decir que viniera conmigo, así que agache la cabeza y camine un poco lento, sentí algo en mis piernas, cuando vi era el perrito mirando con ¿reproche? -Jejeje...lo siento-le dije apenada y así me acompaño hasta que llegará hasta 10 cuadras más paramos un rato, estaba cansada, tenía hambre y sed, y no tenía nada para darle al perro...¿Debería ponerle un nombre?...lo miré y el se me acerco, lo acaricié- Amiguito tienes ¿familia?- le pregunté y me dí de cuenta que era ridículo ellos no nos entienden y cuando lo miré de nuevo negó con la cabeza, golpeándose un poco con sus orejas, me quedé boquiabierta...-Tienes un ¿nombre?- negó otra vez-Te gustaría ¿uno?-asintió...deben de meterme en un manicomio estoy hablando con un perro y sobretodo que me entiende eso no se ve a menudo...

-Que tal Butch-le pregunté y sentí una oleada de sentimientos al decir ese nombre, que extraño, me ladró tres veces y empezó a rodearme saltando-Hahaha a mí también me gusta ese nombre-le sonreí y seguimos caminando directo a mi escuela, cada vez que veía alguien cerca mío o un taxi que se paraba le ladraba tan fuerte que se iban corriendo o caminando rápido, solo me echaba a reír, lamentablemente llegamos al centro comercial donde ahí me iba a encontrar con una amiga que me iba a dejar y llevar al colegio, miré un poco triste al perro y apenada, me agacho a su altura, lo miró a los ojos y él a mí- Sabes tienes unos lindos ojos no te lo han dicho-le dije sonriendo, había jurado que el perro se sonrojo, así que parpadeé y el solo me ladro, escucho la bocina del carro de mi amiga..

-OYE APÚRATE! VAMOS A LEGAR TARDE- me grita desde el carro, claramente puedo escuchar a la mamá regañándola

-YA VOY-le contestó no tan alto como ella, miró de nuevo al perrito que tiene una cara triste-Oye no me mires así-le digo con reproche, el agacha la cabeza-Hey! mírame- pongo mis dos manos a lado de su cara, para que me miré, me sonrojo al ver sus ojos, sacudo levemente mi cabeza para no pensar en eso-Si pudiera llevarte lo haría pero no puedo-le dije triste, en un descuido mío el perro aprovecho y me dio un beso en la boca, su nariz pego con la mía, me quede sorprendida y luego lo vi marcharse- ESTÚPIDO PERRO-le gritó, entro al auto de mi amiga furiosa

-Te paso algo-me pregunta

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a preguntar de nuevo-le dije mirándola con una mirada que se le erizo los pelos _"Idiota perro...argg..." _miró al cielo _"Pero me gustaría volverlo a ver...ya que después de todo me acompaño cuando más lo necesite" _

-_A mi también me gustaría_- le llegó ese mensaje por el viento

* * *

**Cinco años después... **

-Ya no tengo nada- decía una chica sentada en un columpió que se mecía un poco por el viento que apenas rozaba sus cabellos, tenía la cabeza agachada y por el reflejo de la luna en el parque se veía que estuvo llorando por mucho tiempo, sus ojos ya están rojos, cada vez apretaba más la cadena del columpio-Todos me dejaron...mis dos mejores amigas se fueron a otro país para seguir sus sueños...no he perdido contacto con ellas pero ya no nos vemos Burbuja es una gran diseñadora y una modelo profesional...Bombón es una gran científica y tiene su propio negocio de golosinas...yo pues cumplí mis sueños de ser una luchadora profesional y en los deportes también...soy presidenta de la empresa Utonio...tengo todo lo necesario pero de que sirve si no tengo a nadie...Mi mamá se murió hace tres años...después mi papá por que en una lucha salió mal fue al hospital y se murió a los pocos días...mi hermano Dai se fue de la ciudad a otro país... y... mi hermanito Shou lamentablemente murió por el asma...quisiera estar muerta así es mejor...- no sé por que pero de repente me vino la imagen de un perro a la mente, abrí mis ojos de par en par y por alguna extraña razón sentí un vació y tristeza que antes-**_Quiero verte de...nuevo..._ **

De pronto un hermoso perro del color de la noche se mostró al frente mió con los ojos cerrados, lo contemplé un momento en serio que es hermoso, me sonroje un poco y como un recuerdo fugaz me vino la imagen de un animalito y yo caminando por las calles, miré de nuevo al animal que también me miraba, se acercó un paso a mí, me quede quieta, se fue acercando más a mi, no me moví hasta se me había olvidado respirar pero no me importo, ya estaba al frente mío una oleadas de sentimientos recorrieron por todo mi cuerpo, miré sus ojos, se me hacían tan conocidos pero de ¿donde?, me acordé de lo que dije hace un momento ¿A qué me refería?, sentí algo en mis piernas que todavía estaban empapadas de lagrimas, miré y era el perro, sonreí con tristeza, lo acaricié, de nuevo ese sentimiento y el dolor en mi pecho...

-Estoy bien...-dije sin ánimos- No te tienes que preocupar...yo estoy...-no aguanté más y me eche a llorar como una niña pequeña, abrazando a ese animal que al verme así puso su cara en mi hombro mientras me acariciaba suavemente, su pelaje era tan cálido y suave, _"Guau" _más bien un ladrido sonó a que se estuviera lamentando de algo, lo miré todavía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y vi que él tenía sus ojitos azules aguados me sentí mal-Gomene...Gomennasai...yo no quería..pues...-las palabras no me salían de la boca, sentía algo húmedo pasar por mi mejilla, sonreí un poco después de todo me daba cosquillas, lo abracé dulcemente-Arigato!-le dedique la más sonrisa sincera que podía, en verdad estaba agradecía pues cuando más necesite de alguien como si fuera un ángel apareció ante mí, otro recuerdo fugaz paso por mi mente recordé a un perro con las misma cara y un beso húmedo, miré al perro- Eres tu ¿verdad? -me miro confundido-Necesito que me digas que no me equivoco-el perro me miraba como si no me entendiera nada de nada-Olvido...en total no eres él...Butch..-dijo con un deje de tristeza, el perro sonrió y se aventó contra ella, haciéndola caer, le empezó a lamber por toda la cara-Jajajaja Oye! que te pasa-dije sonriendo, luego el me miró, sonrió se acercó a mí, cerro los ojos, me quería quitar pero algo me dijo que no lo hiciera, me deje llevar, luego me beso Oh! Debo ya quedar loca...pero se siente también en el beso sin querer susurre- **Butch...**

Después de unos minutos abrí los ojos y no pude creer lo que vi, Si! un chico de alto, fornido, un cuerpo debo admitirlo espectacular, una piel un poco morena, unos cabellos negro azabache, me estaba ¡BESANDO! pero que rayos, parece que él se dio de cuenta, abrió los ojos y ¡Mi Dios! tiene unos ojasos pero claro jamás me atrevería decírselo, se separó de mi y me paro, sonrió un poco tímido y nervioso...se veía tan kawaii :3

-Así que me amas-me sonrió pícaro

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que pude articular...¿amarlo? pero no lo conozco...miró para todos lados-¿Donde está el perrito?-digo sin recordar que él todavía estaba ahí

-Etto...mm..pues verás es algo gracioso-se reía nervioso

-Ahora que lo pienso bien..puede ser que tu...-pensó un poco, miró al joven que tenía al frente, se le quedo viendo

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso soy tan irresistible?-dijo egocéntrico y con aires de superioridad

-Como sea...yo me voy-se volteó un poco sonrojada, dio tres pasos pero fue detenida por una mano

-No eras así cuando era un perro-dijo sonriendo, ello lo miró sorprendido

-Entonces tu eres...tu eres...tu-se sonrojo fuertemente

-Si soy Butch...tu Butch-dijo sensualmente, la agarro de la cintura, la pegó más a su cuerpo, ella se sonrojo más de lo que estaba, acercó sus labios a lo de ella solo un pequeño roce

-Suéltame-forcejeaba pero le era imposible ya que era más fuerte que él-Si no lo haces voy a gritar-lo amenazó _"Ya parezco una niña consentida" _pensó furiosa

-Grita todo lo que quieras-dijo, ella solo abrió un poco la boca para soltar ese gritó, pero el la cayó con un beso, al principio se resistió pero después no se contuvo y lo beso con pasión

* * *

**Tres semanas después... **

****_" Es tan gracioso como sucedió todo esto, hace tres días tal vez no hubiera creído nada de esto pero ahora sé que puedo confiar en él, lo que paso fue que Butch antes era una persona que no le gustaba para nada las leyes ni nada que tuviera que ver con reglas en resumen un...delincuente...no es excitante? __bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es que un día por andar con malas amistades lo mataron por algo que él no hizo, al llegar al cielo si quería una segunda oportunidad tenía que hacer algo en su siguiente vida pero no iba a volver a su cuerpo sino en el cuerpo de otro, lo que nunca se imagino que fuera en el cuerpo de un perro, el día que me acompaño hasta el centro ese era su primer día, me dijo a avergonzado que no me iba a ayudar, lo mire enojada, el solo rió y me dio un beso es tan lindo? bueno me salí del tema me siguió contando que al verme algo lo hizo ir hacia mí un sentimiento extraño, me miró y sonrió dijo que en ese momento no lo entendía pero ahora sí ese sentimiento lo llamo **"protección"**__que él estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera para protegerme, al avanzar los años ando por todo el mundo buscándome que no tenía sentido su vida si no me encontraba, en ese momento me sonroje fuertemente y él también, vago por mucho tiempo hasta que ese día estaba tan frustrado que empezó a ladrar tan fuerte como podía diciendo mi nombre, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió yo estaba al frente de él tuvo que abrirlos y cerrarlos fuertemente para confirmar que no era una ilusión y al verme en ese estado, le dolió como si él también lo sintiera, pero ahora lo que no sabe es como pudo regresar a su cuerpo y en vez de sentirse vació, siente como si nada hubiera pasado, me miró en ese momento con dulzura y amor y me dijo que podría ser porque tiene a la persona que más ama en este mundo, me beso y yo le correspondí de inmediato, pero todavía me queda la intriga de ¿Por qué volvió a su cuerpo? No digo que no me guste, me encanta pero de todas maneras no dejo de pensarlo y sé que él tampoco, pues ahora lo que me importa es que él está a mi lado y nada nos va a separar" _pensaba alegremente

-Bellota...-me llamó, me miró serio

Oh! Esto no me gusta-Que pasa-traté de fingir una sonrisa lastima que se dio de cuenta

-Tengo algo importante que decirte-se sonrojo pero lo trató de ocultar

-Dime-dije ya desesperada por saber

-Pues...es que..anoche...mm..-decía tartamudeando

-Que paso? tuviste una pesadilla? soñaste algo?-pregunta y con la última pregunta se sobresalto-Que soñaste-le dije más seria

Tuvo que suspirar varias veces-Pues soñé que estaba en el cielo y que Dios me dijo que mi estadía en esta vida se había acabado, le pregunte ¿porque? pero solo me dijo que como no había descubierto por que estoy aquí me tengo que ir, me dio hasta el atardecer para descubrirlo

Abrí los ojos-Solo...solo...solo falta 10 minutos-dije tristemente, sentí mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, solo 10 minutos solo eso para despedirme de él, lo miré estaba sin expresión alguna pensando, por eso me insistió tanto en que saliéramos hoy, me abrazó, sentí varias gotas cayendo en mi cabello, luego un gota rebelde cayó al frente mío, él estaba llorando, luego lo imité me dolía tanto, escondí mi cara en su pecho, nos quedamos así por un minuto, luego el puso sus manos a lado de mi cara para que lo mirara, me sonrió con amor y comprensión

-Cásate conmigo-me dijo de repente, me sorprendí mucho demasiado, le dedique mi mas bella sonrisa, él me la devolvió

-Pero no hay quien nos case-le dije decepcionada, miré el reloj solo 8 minutos

-Nadie nos tiene que casar...para saber que estaremos por siempre juntos-se sonrojo y me sonrió

-Esta bien...¡Acepto!-le dije feliz y lo besé, él me miro y me tomo de la mano, nos fuimos corriendo-A donde vamos?-le pregunte con una gran sonrisa, nos fuimos a el lago más cerca que encontramos, nos situamos al frente de el, estábamos en frente a frente del otro sonriendo y sonrojados, miré el reloj cinco minutos, él me apretó la mano fuerte para decirme que todo iba a estar bien, le sonreí con un poco de tristeza, miré a mi derecha y él sol ya se estaba ocultando

-Bellota Utonio...Te Amo y siempre lo haré no importa donde esté, siempre será la única persona especial en mi vida y lo que queda de ella, Te Prometo que cuando llegue el día de tu partida yo estaré allí para tomar tu mano y caminar juntos al paraíso y esa vez nada nos va a separar-sonrió con miedo, tristeza y empezó a llorar yo también lo hice

-Butch Him...Desde aquel encuentro que tuvimos cuando estaba pequeña supe que había algo especial en ti, agradezco que hayas sido mi primer beso, que fueras mi primer amor,que experimentara todas las cosas que pase contigo...-mi voz se quebró-...Por eso prometo Amarte para siempre, tenerte un espacio en mi corazón, para donde quieras que vayas sepas que estoy pensando en ti y lo lindo que vivimos juntos, que mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti y él día que llegué mi hora te estaré esperando con una sonrisa para que nos vayamos juntos a donde nos depara el destino-lloré, nos acercamos, nos besamos como jamás lo habíamos hecho un beso mezclado te todos los sentimientos posibles, sonó la campana del reloj de las ciudad marcando las seis en punto, el sol ya se escondía, y nuestro beso se volvió un poco amargo pues se junto con nuestras lagrimas, nos separamos, en un momento a otro ya no estaba, todo de él había desaparecido, solo me dejo el dulce sabor de sus labios

-Te Amo...no lo olvides...-dije mirando hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa triste y alegre...

**"Fin"**

* * *

**Bloss: Tas llorando?**

**Jamber: No...**

**Bloss: *lo abrazó* Te entiendo...**

**Jamber: Tan triste estas así?**

**Bloss: Un poco ^^...Dejen sus comentarios por favor**

**Jamber *con los ojitos aguados* Se los agradeceríamos mucho *_* **

**B/J: Nos Vemos! **


End file.
